


Reversals

by ishery



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, for the ship that needs all the love, honestly i'm the worst at tags, just another bit of random fluff folks, why do they give me the option to write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/ishery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nori actually enters the jail through the front door, of his own free will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversals

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly guys I'm the worst at summaries, and titles, and all of this posting stuff online thing.
> 
> This has been sitting in my notepads for probably months now, and after being betaed (and betaed again) I finally feel comfortable enough to post it. Hope you enjoy, con-crit is always welcome. 
> 
> [And if you catch the reference to another fic at the end, I promise you its purely intentional. ]

Nori nearly choked on his drink when he'd heard.

The irony of the situation was hardly lost on him, of course. When one spent as much time avoiding the jails as he did, it seemed rather counter-intuitive going to the very place that could severely impede his livelihood just for the sake of his own amusement; but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

Light footsteps made their way up cobblestone stairs, fingers ticked in the general direction of the guard at the door, and he moved into the entryway of the jail.

_Funny to see it from this direction_ , he'd noted with a quiet scoff. 

"Don't s'pose you're who I need to talk to about getting someone out, are you?" Behind the desk, a face that he'd seen more than enough times but never stuck a name to narrowed his eyes at Nori's grin, as though his evening (and it seemed the book he'd been nose into) had been ruined by having to do paperwork. With a nod, the worker gathered up the paperwork that he, unfortunately, had to fill out to accomplish his goal. He'd never considered just how much there was to springing someone- and idle fingers twitched slightly at the fact it would've been much easier for him to pick a few locks....

But then he'd have been forced to deal with the consequences.

Paperwork and coin shifted hands, and his temporary companion allowed him through the doorway back toward the cells. 

\--------

He'd pulled his hat from his head, scratching at his scalp in frustration as he listened to the guard's prattling on like he thought it'd do much good. "Dwalin."

"You know my hands were tied, lad. Wouldn't have brought you were it not for the rest of 'em...."

With a heavy sigh the hat was returned to its proper place, shoved down over his ears as his head knocked back against the stone wall, "if you can't do a thing about it, stop yer bleating and let a dwarrow rest." His grousing seemed gave the dwarf pause, and with a grunted "aye," Dwalin rose from his seat on the other side of the bars and took his leave.

Aching knuckles moved despite their protest, pain spiking upward as fingers splayed and curled again with a quiet hiss from their owner. Stupid, is what he'd been. Stupid and entirely too far into his cups when the other poor sod with whom he'd shared the evening in these cells had opened his mouth just one too many times...

"Well don't you just look a sight, " and he could _hear_ the grin on the thief's lips, the way he was trying his best to stifle what was likely no small amount of amusement at Bofur's expense.

"You came to get me?" Bofur raised an eyebrow as he heard the key clicking in the lock, and Nori nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rather I wake your brother? Bifur maybe?"

Bofur's mind reeled at that thought, (or maybe it was the aftereffects of a glass bottle and a hastily bandaged gash above his temple, who could say) shaking his head slowly as they made their way down a familiar hall. "No, no best this don't go reaching their ears. Well, least not for a few days. " Any comments about how exactly nori convinced himself to come into the jail after him were promptly filed away for a later time... He just wanted to leave.

They walked in a comfortable silence until the night sky was well over their heads and the jail was shrinking behind the buildings of the alley way. Nori watched Bofur from the corner of his eyes, the miner's gaze downcast as he rubbed at the back of his neck. He was sulking, frankly, and Nori would have none of it. 

"So," he began a moment later, lips hooking upward as brown eyes moved to meet his own. "Imagine going back to the bar ain't really on your quick list, is it?"

Bofur's smirk was only halfhearted, "Ha, no."

"Shame that," with a click of his tongue, Nori quickened his step and fell into place in front of Bofur, walking backward with a broad grin on his lips," 'cause the way I figure, _you_ owe _me_ dinner."

After a moment's pause the laugh that bubbled out of his partner was bright and genuine, eyes crinkled with amusement. "Aye," he nodded, "s'pose I do."

"Well c'mon then!" With a triumphant laugh, Nori grabbed the other's hand, and directed him through the streets toward their _second_ favorite bar.


End file.
